Alison Murray and the Dementor's Kiss
by WWHI
Summary: When Muggle Alison Murray finds out that she is a witch, she is happy to attend Hogwarts. But what happens when a haunting figure from the past and his army of dementors start leading non-purebloods to their soulless demise?
1. Disclaimer! Yay!

**Dislaimer! Yay!**

-

**Disclaimer: **_**We don't own most of these characters; most were created by J.K Rowling.**_

**Warning:**_** Not all characters mentioned in this story are "historically accurate".**_

**This story was written by both WWHI-1 and WWHI-2. Please feel free to review!**


	2. Letter

**Chapter One - **_**Letter**_

-

**It all started when one day, about a year ago, the news came that somebody had murdered my uncle. I was so angry and upset. He was in a wheelchair for God Sakes! At dinner that night, I was thinking about my uncle, when all of a sudden all of the glass in the room shattered; all the glasses, plates, lights, and windows.**

**Another time just a half year ago, I went to my friend's house to see her new rabbit. When I saw it, I was furious with her. She had that poor creature locked up in a tiny cage. The rabbit only had some brown lettuce, dirty water, and soiled bedding. I felt so bad for the poor rabbit when, all by itself, the cage door popped open and the rabbit jumped out the window.**

**Other strange things have happened since then (including some of the school bullies turning purple, and money falling through the chimney) and they could all only be described with one word: magic.**

**I came to find this out one day during summer break when an owl burst through an open window with a letter tied to its leg. The owl looked very tired from what must have been a long flight, so I went to the kitchen and filled a bowl with water for him.**

**When he finished drinking, I detached the letter from his leg and looked for an address. **_**Hm… that's funny. There isn't one. **_**As soon as the owl saw that I had the letter, he took off again. I tore open the top and started to read the letter:**

-

* * *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: MINERVA MCGONAGALL

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_

* * *

_

-

_**Did… did that say wizard? And what on earth is a mugwump? What's with all these funny words? **_**I continued to read the letter, hoping to make sense of it:**

-

* * *

Dear Ms. Alison Murray,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Headmistress_

_

* * *

_

-

_**Await my owl? Like the one that delivered this? **_**I stared at the letter in my hands. **_**Can this really be true?**_


	3. Disbelief

**Chapter Two- **_**Disbelief**_

_**-**_

**"MOM!!!" I yelled. "DAD!!!" My mother came running into the kitchen, my father following. "Look what just came! I don't know what it is! An owl landed right there (I pointed to the spot on the table where it had landed and where the water dish remained)- it drank the water- gave letter- magic- witch- Hogwarts- Minerva McGonagall!" I barely managed to spit it all out.**

**"Calm down, Ali!" said my dad. "Now I appreciate your imagination, but now's not the time! I have work to do." **_**Oh, great. My father doesn't believe me.**_

**"I think she's telling the truth, William," my mother said. "Look there's a feather in the water. Let me have a look at that letter, Ali."**

**I handed the letter to her. She kept turning it over as if she expected to find some more writing on the paper.**

**"What kind of rubbish is this?" My dad asked after reading it.**

**Just then, another owl with a letter tied to its leg flew through the window, almost crashing into my dad.**

**"Argh!" My dad yelled. "Blasted bird…"**

**This time, my mom untied the letter. The owl started to drink from the first owl's water. "Oh My Lord!" my mom said, almost in a whisper.**

**I peered around my mother so I could read the letter. It said:**

-

**

* * *

**

_**Mr. and Mrs. Murray,**_

_**This is no joke, I can assure you, though I can see where you might make that assumption… Might I invite myself over to your house tomorrow at noon?**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**

* * *

**_

-

**My parents and I stared at the letter with my mouth open. "We better go clear the calendar then?" My mom asked.**


End file.
